dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon race
. Overview They are beast that has lived since ancient times of this world. Culture The Dragon race seems neutral in the conflict between Rena and Modus. Kin Group *Lizardmen *Dragonewt *Tarasque *Melusine Physical Attributes Although the Dragon race includes Wyverns, etc. It can not be said that it is stronger than Divine race and Angelic race as a whole. There is no doubt that the | }} are as strong as the Divine race. The Dragon Lord may also be included in the divine race. | }} are true dragons. The roar of a true dragon contains Terror Magic. Those who are not resistant will not move in fear. They are much higher ranking than Wyverns. History Elios created the primordial species dragons. Variations Demonic Dragon *Glorious is a Greater Dragon of the Demonic Dragon. *Demonic Dragon Lord of Jet Black is a Dragon Lord of the Demonic Dragon. Divine Dragon *Divine Dragon Lord of Golden is a Dragon Lord of the Divine Dragon. Earth Hard Dragon . The power of this dragon's gem scales is tremendous. *Kuroki has the power of the Earth Hard Dragon. Fire Dragon *Kuroki saved the soul of a Fire Dragon, when it was forced to become a Dragon Zombie. Holy Dragon *Virginias is a Greater Dragon of the Holy Dragon. *Holy Dragon Lord of Silver is a Dragon Lord of the Holy Dragon. Ice Dragon *Kuroki has the power of the Ice Dragon. Sea Dragon *Sea Dragon Lord of Deep Blue is a Dragon Lord of the Sea Dragon. Thunder Dragon are located in a sea of clouds southeast of the Land of Nargol. *Ranfeld has a Thunder dragon as his personal mount. Water Dragon *Kuroki has the power of the Water Dragon. Wyvern | }} *Wyverns are the common mounts for the Order of the Dark Knights. Etymology A is a large, serpentine that appears in the of many cultures around the world. Beliefs about dragons vary drastically by region, but | |Doragon}} since the have often been depicted as winged, horned, four-legged, and capable of breathing fire. | |Ryū}} in eastern cultures are usually depicted as wingless, four-legged, serpentine creatures with above-average intelligence. The earliest attested reports of draconic creatures resemble giant snakes. Draconic creatures are first described in the mythologies of the and appear in and literature. Stories about slaying giant serpents occur throughout nearly all and Near Eastern mythologies. Famous prototypical draconic creatures include the of ; in Egyptian mythology; in the ; the in the ; , , , and the in ; , , and in ; and the from . The popular western image of a dragon as winged, four-legged, and capable of breathing fire is an invention of the High Middle Ages, based on a conflation of earlier dragons from different traditions, and of inaccurate scribal drawings of snakes. In western cultures, dragons are portrayed as monsters to be tamed or overcome, usually by or , as in the popular legend of Saint George and the Dragon. They are often said to have ravenous appetites and to live in caves, where they hoard treasure. These dragons appear frequently in western literature, including by , the series by , and by . The word "dragon" has also come to be applied to the Chinese lung (traditional 龍, simplified 龙, long), which are associated with good fortune and are thought to have power over rain. Dragons and their associations with rain are the source of the Chinese customs of and racing. Many deities and demigods have dragons as their personal mounts or companions. Dragons were also identified with the , who, during later Chinese imperial history, was the only one permitted to have dragons on his house, clothing, or personal articles. Commonalities between dragons traits are often a hybridization of avian, feline, and reptilian features, and may include: snakelike features, reptilian scaly skin, four legs with three or four toes on each, spinal nodes running down the back, a tail, and a serrated jaw with rows of teeth. Several modern scholars believe huge extinct or migrating crocodiles bear the closest resemblance, especially when encountered in forested or swampy areas, and are most likely the template of modern dragon imagery. This also fits with the ancient words 'Draco' and 'Drakon', meaning 'large serpent' or 'sea serpent.' Development References Category:Species